Blue
by sve-aph
Summary: In a world where you can't see color until you meet your soulmate, most of the Horde is left colorblind. Catra is an exception from a very young age. The catradora only lasts like five paragraphs and then it's gone. a.k.a. Scorpia says she and Catra are soulmates? She must be right.


Most members of the Horde couldn't see color. That was mostly intentional, keeping everyone from meeting their soulmate. People were more stubborn, less willing to fight for the conglomerate when they met the person who made them feel whole, and that was not conducive to war.

It was often speculated if Shadow Weaver could see color. Some said she had met her soul mate, but rejected or killed them because they were part of the Rebellion. Some said that Shadow Weaver's soulmate was the Queen of the Princesses herself. Some said she didn't have a soulmate and kept everyone from meeting theirs out of jealousy.

Catra didn't care. Catra could see color, and she had been able to since she met Adora when they were children. Catra didn't care that most of the people around her were miserable, because she was blisteringly happy. She didn't care that Kyle and Rengelio were almost certainly soulmates but would never confess due to fear of lack of reciprocation.

Shadow Weaver couldn't get rid of Catra because she was Adora's soulmate, and for some reason Adora was _special_. Catra remembers when she and Adora met, and color slowly melted into the edges of her vision. The difference wasn't that noticeable, because they were in the disgustingly monochromatic Horde, but it was there nonetheless.

Together, Catra and Adora were invincible, and Catra reveled in that. After her miserable childhood, she had someone to stand by her and protect her no matter what. It didn't hurt that Adora was _so pretty_, and Catra was ready to take over the world with Adora at her side.

It was Kyle, of all people, who made her start to doubt it all.

"I think it's so cool that your eyes are two different colors, Catra." He said. Catra didn't understand. "And such pretty colors, too. Don't see much blue in the Horde." Catra didn't respond. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I said anything, I'll get back to work." And then Kyle was gone.

Two different colors? Blue?

Catra made an effort to steal a mirror and study her eyes. She had always known her eyes were strange, too feline for most people's comfort. But multicolored, they were not. Her eyes were a dark grey. Not blue, not any other color.

Catra was not colorblind. She had found her soulmate, and she liked her very much, and she knew what colors were!

* * *

"Adora, what color are my eyes?"

"Your eyes?" Adora laughed. "They're grey, silly. You could just look in a mirror, you know."

Catra agreed. Kyle was delusional.

* * *

And then Adora left.

That was not… typical soulmate behavior.

Catra was furious.

Adora left, and… and the world was a little dimmer. Both metaphorically and literally. Catra could still see colors, but they were less saturated. Catra wished they would leave her entirely, so she could better pretend that Adora didn't still have some kind of claim to her.

* * *

Catra didn't expect anything else from the universe. She had been allotted her few brief years of happiness, and that was that.

Until Scorpia came stomping into her life with a bright smile, a boisterous laugh, and enough color to quickly overwhelm Catra. The two women made eye contact, and Scorpia's eyes widened in pure, unadulterated glee, and she scooped Catra up in the best hug she had ever experienced. Scorpia was strong and warm and Catra felt _far_ too comfortable in her arms, considering that they'd known each other for a mere few moments.

So Catra hissed, and she scratched, and she ran away.

Scorpia looked hurt, but she smiled and stood obediently by Shadow Weaver as the witch explained their mission. Catra scowled and was shocked by the amount of guilt she felt.

* * *

They had three days before they were supposed to set sail to Seaworthy, and Catra made sure not to run into Scorpia again in that time. Her color vision had dimmed again, even beyond the level it was at just after Adora left.

On the second night, Scorpia knocked on her door and didn't wait for Catra to say anything before she began to talk.

"Hey Catra! I've been wanting to talk to you, but I think you've been avoiding me. I'm not going to pretend like I don't understand why. I know I'm not what anyone would expect out of a soulmate. You're so beautiful and smart and I'm… well, I'm me. I get it. I just. We at least have to have a working relationship as Force Captains, so I think it would be good if we talked about this. And I promised myself I wouldn't say this because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I've been waiting my whole life to meet you! I just really hope we can at least be friends. I'm sorry for all of this."

Catra didn't respond.

"Well, I'll go back to my room now! You're always always always welcome to come over." And Scorpia was gone.

The world dimmed a little more, and Catra felt that if she rejected Scorpia one more time, the colorblindness would return.

She felt terrible.

Scorpia didn't think she was beautiful? Scorpia was objectively _gorgeous_. And Catra hadn't even corrected her! Catra _hated_ herself, but that wasn't news. She found herself looking in the mirror again, and was dumbfounded to realize that Kyle was right.

Her eyes, though very unsaturated with her current vision, were two different colors. Blue? Catra had never seen blue before. She was used to the ever-present greens and reds of the Horde, but she had never seen blue. It was kind of like green, but sweeter. More peaceful. How come Adora didn't make her see blue?

The next night, Catra was restless. Scorpia was right. They were embarking on a long voyage in close quarters the next morning. If Catra wanted to rise up in the ranks and be successful, she had to settle this first. The stubborn ball of hope growing in her heart had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Catra was hesitant, but she knocked firmly on Scorpia's door. There was a distinctive squeal from inside before the larger woman yanked the door open.

"Catra! You came!" She exclaimed.

"I did."

"Can I hug you?"

Catra paused, but she remembered how warm and safe she had felt the last time Scorpia hugged her. She craved that sensation. And besides, Scorpia had asked permission. She wanted to encourage that. "I guess so." Scorpia's responding smile was blinding, and she happily scooped Catra up in her arms. Catra struggled not to purr.

Scorpia released her and plopped down on the bed, looking up at Catra expectantly. Catra remained standing.

So," Catra began. "We're soulmates."

"We are! I'm so happy." Scorpia confirmed, and Catra felt herself blushing.

"But… I already have a soulmate." Catra whispered. She couldn't look Scorpia in the eyes. She felt like she was betraying her.

"Do you mean Adora? I thought she was your platonic soulmate, not romantic." Scorpia cocked her head in confusion, and she was so, so cute.

But Catra didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean 'platonic soulmate'?"

"Like your destiny-determined best friend. I have two, actually! My two younger sisters both have a platonic soul bond with me. One of them lets me see red and orange and the other lets me see green." Scorpia smiled; she was always smiling, and she was beautiful.

"What about blue?" Catra asked quietly.

"No blue. Not until I met you!" And not just that. You… you've brightened my whole world. Everything is so saturated now. I didn't know the world could be so beautiful."

Catra couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was more than one kind of soulmate. She began to pace, her tail swishing back and forth. Adora and her were… star-crossed best friends? She wanted to laugh. She had wasted so much time pining after Adora, when Scorpia was right there in front of her. And being with Scorpia felt _so right_.

"Hey, Scorpia?"

"What's up, wildcat?"

"What color are my eyes?"

"Your eyes? They're beautiful. One is blue like the skies of the Crimson Waste before the Horde showed up. Blue like my mother's ceremonial gowns. Clear and stunning. The other eye is yellow like the sun! Yellow like the big koi fish in the pond at home. Yellow and warm and happy. I love your eyes." Scorpia sighed dreamily. Catra didn't understand how she get so lucky.

"Scorpia, you know how you said we have to have a working relationship?"

"Aww, I love the way you say my name. But yeah!"

"I disagree. I want to have more than that. I want… I want to be with you." Catra stared at the floor as she said it. Scorpia didn't ask for permission before she hugged her this time, and Catra couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed. She hugged back, even, and maybe she smiled a little. Maybe.

Scorpia made her feel safe, and comfortable, and warm, and Catra just hoped that she could make Scorpia feel the same way.


End file.
